The Wyatt Family - Live in Fear
by justiceinception
Summary: If the Wyatt Family was a real life cult, what would they be like? New chapters will be uploaded each and every week, and feel free to leave any suggestions for plot lines and future stories. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

Prologue

The stars were out on that fateful August night. Jack Turner walked the streets of Lafayette, Louisiana; unaware that tonight would in fact be the last night he'd have on this earth. He had no idea that The Wyatt Family had chosen him to be their message bearer; in fact he had no idea who the Wyatt Family even was. At this particular moment, he had only known of the graffiti that plagued the city claiming "We're Coming", and then eloquently signed "Bray Wyatt".

Turner had turned the corner of the street he was on and entered a beautiful park. The night was warm, and the woods he entered were rather humid. He crossed the bridge arcing over a beautiful pond. He did this walk every night; it took his mind off of things as he tended to have stressful days.

Turner was about 6'3 and around 205 pounds, so he was not a particularly large man, nor was he exceptionally small. He spent most of his time reading, as he had just been fired from his job working as a contractor with some small company no one had ever heard of. His wife also had no job, and she was starting to enjoy berating Turner for his uselessness. Turner's hunt for a new job was slow, as he had been fired for violence at his previous job.

Turner had greasy blonde hair that was slowly receding. His blue eyes were permanently glassy, perhaps from crying a lot as a child. He had a tough childhood; he had been the subject of his father's drunken rage far too many times. His mother too, but she left after a few months, and so Jack was the victim of his father's attacks.

As he walked through the seemingly innocent woods, he heard a slight crackle. He assumed it was an animal; however it must've been rather large. He continued walking on the path, not straying to the side at all.

Turner's mind flooded with ideas, wondering what kind of animal could be so loud, what animal could make such a noise. It sounded big, it sounded scary, and that was all Jack needed to know. He made it another few feet when he saw the large man leaning against a tree. Jack gripped the crucifix necklace he always kept around his neck tightly. The man, who was rather husky and sported a very backwoods beard, simply laughed eerily as he did this.

"They been lying to ya, man" the stranger said in a thick Louisiana accent. Jack tried to reply, but could barely speak. He muttered something like "Excuse me?" but barely got the words out.

The man chuckled again, amused by this sorry sight. He spoke again, in his creepily calm voice, and as he did a second man stepped out from the woods, also sporting a large beard and long greasy black hair. "Hey you wanna see something really scary?" As he said this, a third man seized Jack and forced him onto his knees. This man wore a sheep mask, though Jack was more focused on the heavy set man who appeared to be the leader of the three.

"We live in a world," He said, "Where society has poisoned the souls of men.  
It hovers over us like a dark cloud and they can't do anything about it because they're just everyday working class people like me. They get down on their hands and knees and they whisper these lies and secrets in their ears but I have a secret of my own. What are you going to do when they decide its time?" The masked man removed his mask, revealing a long ginger beard and a bald head. The men, both at the same time, said "We are the ones." The leader replied "When they decide it's time to walk upright"

"The ones you've been told about, because we are walking upright"

"What are you gonna do? I know what you're gonna do... Run" Jack began to crawl away, but the bald man placed a massive foot on his back.

"Tell them we're coming" said the long haired man, before grabbing him and tossing him to the floor. "Run" The leader shouted. Jack began to crawl away again. "Send us someone, just don't send anyone you want back" The bald man shouted at him as he began to stand up.

"This is the new face of fear" The leader said, beginning to chuckle at Jack as Jack walked away backwards. "Anywhere that Mary went... the lamb was sure to go" Said he, now laughing maniacally as Jack ran away from the three men. "We're coming." The leader said softly.

As Jack ran, he tripped over a large log and fell downward into a creek. He hit his head against a rock, now dazed. He could barely see, his sight was very blurry. He could briefly make out the mask of the bald man, but he was distance. Darkness next, before he woke up face to face with the leader. "They been lyin' to ya man..." He chuckled as Jack spit up blood. "And now it's time… To follow the buzzards…" The leader laughed loudly and hysterically, and it would be the last thing Jack ever heard before he was consumed by darkness.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

When Bray Wyatt spoke, he was slow and deliberate. He spoke as if a teacher lecturing a class of young students. After all, what was he but a teacher? His "students" always followed each of his words; they were entranced by his captivating words. His eyes lured people in like a trap, once he speaks you are forever held captive by him. Luke Harper and Erick Rowan were Wyatt's main men, they followed his every whim, and more importantly they intimidated the rest of the Family. Wyatt was husky, but he was not scary, at least not from a bodily stand point.

It wasn't a remarkably hot day on August 10th. Luke Harper had slept in, he had a long night. He woke up hungry, and was shocked to discover Mary DuPont standing in the door way, seemingly waiting for him to rise from the bed. "You're alive," said Mary sarcastically. "You missed breakfast, Erick been lookin' for ya for bout an hour too. I ain't said nothing to him, but you best find him once yer all sorted yourself." Luke nodded, barely acknowledging Mary at all. She stayed there, giving him a stern look. As Luke changed, Mary left the room and went elsewhere.

Erick Rowan was tired frustrated. He had been waiting for Luke to come to him, yet he hadn't yet. Rowan and Harper went out to buy groceries for the Family daily. They lived on a small ranch off of the highway in the middle of absolutely nowhere. They were running late, and Erick knew Bray wouldn't be happy if they didn't deliver. A young man by the name of James Purdue passed by, and Erick grabbed him by the shoulder. "Hey, you seen Luke? That bastard's running late and we ain't got time for this bullshit." Purdue shook his head, and Erick let go of him, sighing. Finally, he walked towards the house and banged on the door to Luke's room. There wasn't an answer from inside, rather from behind him. "Ready to go?" Luke asked from behind. Erick growled. "Where the hell you been? We have to go _now_!" Luke smiled apologetically, and they got in the car and drove off.

Bray Wyatt was in a particularly good mood today. This was rare for Jeanne Belloquet to see. She had woken up to find Bray sitting on the bed, smiling. She rarely saw him smile anymore, and she knew what this meant. He had done it again, she knew that he was only happy when he did it. "Mornin' Jeanne." He said quietly to her. "Bray, did you do it again?" She asked timidly, he only smiled. She smiled back. Yes, this was good. Bray always told her that the world was corrupt, filled with liars and hypocrites. The only people worthy enough to survive the Judgment were the Family. Bray was the messiah, sent to judge the people and rid the world of such vermin.

"Of course I did," He said sweetly. "Not that it should matter much to you. Of course, you _are_ my favorite girl." He tried to kiss her, but she swatted him away in embarrassment, her face hot and obviously blushing. "I bet you say that to all the girls!" She was partly serious, as Bray had quite a few mistresses throughout the Citadel. The Citadel was what the ranch was named by Wyatt when the family moved there only a year prior. The Citadel was massive, it contained 5 houses, each with 5 bedrooms, a barn, and a shed. There was a total of 50 beds, 2 to each of the 25 bedrooms. The main house was a typical farm house. It had 2 bed rooms, and the master bedroom housed Bray Wyatt and whatever mistress he had for the night. There was a total of 30 Family members, leaving a surplus of beds and rooms, meaning some key members had their own rooms.

The Family was continuing to grow. As more members spread the word of Bray Wyatt, more people joined. The Citadel was a peaceful, quiet getaway from the hassle of city life. The Citadel was truly beautiful, and its sights dazzled passersby (what few there actually were) with its simplistic yet complex beauty. Outsiders were always welcomed in, but the hippie-esque vibe that the Family had drove away anyone who might visit. The only real threat that the Family worried about were cops. They didn't technically own the Citadel, it was owned by a young couple Rowan had killed some years before. Bray was never afraid of being caught for murder; he feared being caught for trespassing.

At around 11:00 AM Luke and Erick returned from grocery shopping. Expecting Bray's rage, they were greeted with a warm smile. "We're real sorry Bray," Luke started, however Bray cut him off. "It's alright truly its. We did a good deed last night, and we are better because of it. You are simply human, you make mistakes. Being your Savior, I must learn to forgive you, and so I will." Erick gave Luke a nervous glance, and then Bray pressed a sharp knife to his throat. "But if you are ever so much as _second_ late, I will slit your god damn throat, do you understand me?" Bray pressed the knife harder at the last four words, causing blood to drip from Erick's throat. It was a small cut, nothing to worry about, but it still frightened Luke. "_Jesus Bray_, you're gonna kill him!" He shouted. Bray smiled and turned the knife to him. "We're having a newbie arrive soon, make her feel welcome." Bray said calmly before walking off.

Sandra Effer, nicknamed "Effie" by her grade school friends, was excited to finally see Bray Wyatt in person. For months her friend Darlene Saban had told her all about Wyatt, and spread word to her of his teachings. Effie had become obsessed with these teachings, longing to finally become a part of the sacred "Family". Finally after a long back and forth debate, Saban managed to convince Wyatt to induct Effie into The Family. Effie knew what she was giving up. She was leaving behind her family, friends, belongings, everything. No, not family. The Wyatt Family _was_ her family now. She had no family but _THE_ Family.

The Citadel was not what Effie dreamt it would be. It was a shabby, run down ranch with hippies crawling around. This didn't necessarily bother her; it was just not what she expected. She had expected something much greater, much grander. However her excitement continued, and she found her friend Darlene waiting for her at the entrance. "Darlene!" She shouted , running towards her and grabbing her in a hug. "Wow, this is _great!_ Not what I was expecting, but great nonetheless!" Her excitement shone through, but Darlene only smiled. "C'mon, you're late, Bray's about to start his speech." Darlene replied quickly. She grabbed Effie's arm and dragged her to a spot behind the ranch, where a large bonfire had once been was nothing but ashes. There stood a large, overweight man. Surrounding him was a massive group of people in a circle.

The man smiled at Effie and Darlene, and Darlene bowed her head in reverence. _Holy shit_ Effie thought to herself _That's Bray!_ Effie bowed her head, and Bray motioned them to sit down. "Welcome," He said smoothly. "I am Bray Wyatt." The rest of the Family muttered something monotonously at the same time, and Effie mumbled to herself in gibberish, so as to fit in. "You must be Effie." He said, smiling. His voice was warm and welcoming, and when he spoke she yearned to listen. She nodded to his question, hoping he'd speak more. He did, and as he did two other men took his side. Erick Rowan and Luke Harper gazed at Effie's amazement as Bray spoke. "You have chosen to join our Family, to become one of us. Know this, you cannot back out once you have made your blood oath. Do you wish to continue?" As he asked this, his gaze became colder, almost doubting her. "You will be one of us. Everything that is yours is also ours, you own nothing and we owe nothing. You will pay a tribute to your Savior Bray Wyatt each Sunday. You will have no cell phone or any other communication device. If you attempt to call the pigs for any reason, you will suffer the consequences. We are for justice, we will eliminate the corrupt society. We are not hippies, we are not against war. Hell, _I created war._ I am the Eater of Worlds….. and of children. I am the monster under all of their beds. We pay tribute to Sister Abigal with a sacrifice each month. For the only love she needs, is the love bound by blood. By accepting our traditions, you too are bound by blood. " Bray now unsheathed a knife, and sliced the palm of his hand. "You will do the same, before mixing our blood." He handed the knife to Effie.

Effie did not worry about the dangers of mixing blood. She didn't care, she wanted only to be a part of The Family. She cut her palm, wincing in pain as the bright red liquid oozed from the cut. She took Bray's hand, and let his warm blood seep into her wound, and then did the same to him. Harper and Rowan then brought forth a goblet. They took both hands and let the blood seep into the goblet. "Now," Wyatt said smiling "There is no more turning back. He handed her the goblet. "Drink" He said to her. She sipped the cup, smiling as his brown eyes gazed into her soul. He took her by the waist and whispered four simple words.

"Welcome to the Family."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cult was a word Detective Dave Morrow hated to hear. For a while there had been rumors that a cult in the backwoods of Louisiana, but the Lafayette Police Department dismissed them as fiction. The way Morrow saw it, whether it was a cult or not had nothing to do with the fact that people were being killed. 7 people had died in just under a month, and that meant something. It could've been a serial killer, but a cult seemed the least likely. Only the last murder had any resemblance of a cult, but its style was far too brutal to match the others.

The dark woodland areas always freaked Morrow out, but once he drove past them on his way home he was fine. He lived in a peaceful suburb just outside of Lafayette. His house was small, but it seemed to get much larger once his wife had left him. Of course his 16 year daughter Victoria had stayed with him, however she spent most of her time bringing home guys that she knew would piss Dave off. He couldn't win, and when he got home at 1:00 AM he expected a nice peaceful night. He didn't get it.

When he got to the front door he noticed something odd. The door was left open, and Dave didn't like this. He walked into the house gripping the gun holstered on his waist. "Victoria? You there?" He called out to the darkness. That's when he heard the moaning coming from her room. _You've got to be kidding me_ Dave thought to himself, shoving the pistol back onto his waist. He ran up the stairs, furious. He continued to storm towards his daughter's room, ready to explode. He found the door and swung it open but was surprised by what he saw.

He immediately gripped his gun, for the sight in front of him was enough for him to drive the gun to his own head, let alone the man who stood in front of him. His daughter, his beautiful daughter, was on the floor. She was naked and covered in blood. She had large gashes across her body and her blood had been used to write the words WE'RE HERE on the wall. The man who stood over her was rather husky; a large beard hugged his face. Dave cocked his gun and pointed it directly at the man, but the man only smiled at him. Two large man grabbed him from behind an shoved him to the floor. Dave shouted at the larger man, but he only chuckled.

Bray Wyatt was amused by the look of disgust on the police officer's face. He smiled in delight as Luke and Erick kicked at the groaning detective. His daughter was exceptionally beautiful; in fact she looked quite a bit like him. He loved watching the blood flow from the detective's body; however he assumed it was time to call off the hounds. "Stand down." He said to the two large men. They both looked up at him, confused, and so he repeated himself. "Stand down." He looked to the detective, who was writhing in pain.

"Don't worry Detective" Bray said softly. "They're not gonna hurt you… Unless, I tell 'em to." He laughed quietly as the detective wiped blood from his forehead. Bray continued speaking. "Understand something Detective Morrow, since I have been on this Earth I have done a lot of horrible things to a lot of good people. And I am man enough to admit it. You know I was wrong about you lawmen, I pictured you as these miniscule little creatures fighting this uphill war that you can never win. Let me ask you something friend. How long are you willing to live this life? How long until they discover that your _dirty little feet_ are soiling there nice carpets. I understand you Detective. But not _them_, no _they_ look at you like some sort of silly little comic book hero, there to save each and everyone of them. They're aint no such thing as heroes, you know that Detective Morrow. They've been lying to you, man. There ain't no such thing as a hero, not anymore. But you … have become addicted to the illusion of _what a hero is._ … You think you need someone to pat you on the back. What if I was to tell you that _the man who made you is a liar?_ What if I was to tell you that your own _flesh and blood_ turned his back on _you._ I will never turn my back on you, and maybe, maybe the answers you seek have been slapping you right in the face. Maybe, just maybe, I — Bray Wyatt, the eater of worlds — have been the answer all along." He bent over and kissed Morrow on the forehead.

"Now my friend it's time… To follow… the buzzards." Bray produced a knife and pressed it into the throat of the detective. The man spit warm blood on Bray's arm before choking violently. He dragged it across Morrow's throat, before placing him down gently on the floor.

He smiled at the lifeless corpse in front of him, and kissed it once again before standing and facing his two most faithful followers. He sang happily to them, "Time…. Is on my side…"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Effie dreamed of the warm, salty blood as it touched her lips. She remembered swallowing it, feeling rejuvenated as she became a member of the family. She wasn't sure what time it was when Darlene woke her up, but it was at least noon. Darlene smiled at Effie, her dark eyes almost illuminated by the sun pouring through Effie's window. Darlene was quite beautiful, her dark hair was long and extended to the small of her back. She had been holding clothes in her hand, and she handed them to Effie. "Get dressed." said Darlene. "Bray wants everyone in the circle in about ten minutes." Effie lit up. "Are we having a meeting? I haven't been to one yet! What's he like? I bet he's a great speaker!" Darlene rolled her eyes and walked off.

Effie got changed quickly, fearing that a man would walk into her undressed. It had happened the week before, and she was lucky Darlene had been able to shoo him off. She was terrified to think of what that man would have done to her. The clothes she received were dirty and _very_ revealing. Darlene had said that she had to show off to Bray, that way she could really earn her keep around the place. Effie had often wondered why Bray almost never showed his face, save for the "lectures" he gave. She walked out of her room and proceeded to head to the circle for their meeting.

It had been almost a week since Bray had killed the detective, and Luke and Erick were beginning to grow hungry. As he watched his followers join the circle, his eyes fell to their newest member. She was beautiful and seemed so willing to obey him that he almost _needed_ to ensure she remained within the Family. As the last of the Family gathered around Bray began to speak in that preacher-like tone of his.

"Good morning." He said slowly. The followers all replied in a rather monotonous tone, including Effie who responded a bit late. Bray continued speaking. "Now as we have a new member, I would like to tell y'all the story of my life. I know you've all heard this story, some of you more than once, but I think our newest member should know a little bit about me." He smiled at Effie when he said this, and she flashed him a smile of her own. "Now, I was raised in Lafayette, Louisiana. My daddy, he's the captain of his own shrimp boat. I hated my daddy."Bray stopped and looked into the circle of followers he stood in the middle of. He continued speaking after ensuring he had everyone's attention.

"He was a mean old man, my daddy. He took eight year old Bray Wyatt and he pulled him out of school. He didn't think I need to learn with them other kids. But then randomly one day my daddy his boat caught on fire. And it sunk him down in the Cajun sea with it. " Bray looked down, smiling sadly but also chuckling softly.

And I went away. I went away for a while. But Bray Wyatt he learned how to read. And I started out with 'See Spot Run'. And then it was 'Clifford the Big Red Dog'. And then it was The Good Book mostly after that. And I learned. I learned a lot of things. I learned how this world likes to throw away a little white trash peon like Bray Wyatt." Bray glared into the circle, looking furious.

And let me tell you something: I ain't no white trash. And I ain't no peon either. I am better than you all. And I wouldn't want to be that guy. And I wouldn't want to be that guy, the first guy that has to try and arrest _me_, man. I wouldn't wanna be him. 'Cause I'm gonna take pleasure in watching him burn, man. Just like my daddy." He laughed maniacally, and some of the other followers, including Erick and Luke, began to laugh with him. Bray then pointed to Effie. "Come with me." He reached out and she pushed through the circle and took it. He led her away from the crowd and began singing.

"Time is on my side."

Effie shifted over onto her side, a blanket covering her bare body. She smiled lightly into the dark, grief filled eyes of Bray Wyatt. She moved forward and kissed him on the lips, his scruffy beard feeling rather strange against her face. "That was perfect" said Effie, smiling happily. Bray grunted at her, to which she frowned. "Perfection, my sweet, is an idea created by the mainstream society in order to higher the expectations of ever simple minded human being that believes in it."

Effie stood up from the bed, her mood unaltered. "How do you do that?" she asked, fascinated by his almost immediate response.

"Do what, my dear?"

"Just come up with things to say like that? It's like it comes to you."

"I am guided through words and through all things by Sister Abigail. She is the creator and destroyer of us all. You talk about your God and your Higher Power, there are only two Higher Powers within this world. The first, the earthly power, is me. The second is Sister Abigail." She crawled back into the bed, fascinated once again by his wonderful words.

"She was," Bray began, staring directly into her eyes. "A beautiful woman, misunderstood by the rest of society. In fact she was quite a lot like our little family here, a teacher of truths.. and of love." He smiled sadly, the first true sign of sadness Effie had ever seen within him. "I guess you could say I loved her." Bray said, still smiling sadly. "But love can be curious. Within an instant _everything you love_can be ripped away from you." He noticed the concerned look on her face.

"I watched her die, she burned to death in a fire. Just like my daddy. Except I loved Sister Abigail, and so she died. Her touch could save the world.. But her kiss." Bray began to chuckle. "Oh, her kiss... could burn it to the ground." He began to laugh loudly, and he stepped out of bed and walked into the bathroom connected to the room, slamming the door behind him. _My God, surely he didn't kill her! _Effie thought to herself, now a bit distraught.

She missed her small home where she had grown up. Her mother always cooked the most delicious meals. She made them right before Daddy came home, the table would be set once he walked in the door. Her daddy died when she was 13 years old. He was drunk and decided to go out driving after he finished his "disciplining" Mother. He skidded off the road and slammed drove straight into a tree, he broke his neck.

Bray smiled at himself in the mirror. _The day is nearing_ Bray thought to himself. _The day of reckoning approaches... We're Coming._


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The news had always angered the man who now sat at his desk drinking coffee and eating a doughnut. Yes he was a police officer, and he was as stereotypical a police officer as you can think of. He was very large, he sported a large mustache, and he was quick tempered. He hated the idea that the media believed some cult had been murdering his citizens. One of his best detectives had been killed, and a new body had been found earlier that morning in a creek in the backwoods near where Jack Turner had been found. The policeman was the Sheriff of the police department, and he went by the name Lawrence Abel. Angered by the cult accusations on the news, Larry Abel called in the FBI agent assigned to the case Aaron Chase.

"Who fed these idiots rumors about some god damn cult?" Larry demanded, Agent Chase now shifting a bit as he entered the room. "Nobody," Chase replied slowly, trying to avoid the gaze of the Sheriff's angry eyes. "They've been accusing The Wyatt Family since the killings began, so I've been told."

Larry grunted in distaste. "You've been here two god damn weeks, what the fuck could you have possibly been told?"

"From what I hear, the Family is growing, perhaps they're trying to spread their teachings."

"Through murder? No, Bray Wyatt thinks he's fucking Jesus, he'll spread the word through peace and love and all that hippy shit."

"Please, Sheriff, your language is a bit excessive."

Larry snorted and stood up, approaching Agent Chase angrily. Chase was much taller at about 6'7 and he was very muscular. His brown hair hugged his eyebrows, which were right above his brown eyes. "Agent Chase," Larry said, his breath attacking Chase's sense of smell. "I'll talk however I fucking want to, and there ain't a thing you can do about it."

The Sheriff walked away from Chase and sat back at his desk."The Wyatt Family has never been a problem for as long as they've been in existence. Bray Wyatt is a scared little boy trapped in a big man's body. He can't hurt a god damn fly, and his followers are nothing but a bunch of low life scum bags with no purpose in life, so they line up for a circle jerk and listen to pure bull shit." Chase glared at him, his anger beginning to seep through. "Is there a problem?" Larry demanded. "Yes, Sheriff there is." replied Chase. "Your language is highly offensive. I would appreciate it -"

"Alright alright. I'll have my deputy take you to the newest crime scene. You're the specialist so try and be useful."

Chase nodded slowly. "Goodman!" Larry shouted loudly. A young man walked into the room. "Yes, Sheriff?" He asked. "Take this young man down to the crime scene, he's FBI so show some respect." Larry said bitterly. "Yes sir!" Goodman replied, and then he turned to Chase. "Follow me."

The crime scene was a grisly sight, much more violent than the others. This was the first scene in this string of murders Chase had been on, however he had seen photos of the other crime scenes. The scene didn't seem like a message, the others were clearly sent as messages to spread their name around. The cult, yes it was indeed a cult, Chase studied cults for years and this was definitely the work of a cult, was out to send a message. This murder seemed like a senseless act of violence.

The man had been torn open, his intestines removed, probably post mortem (he would have bled to death due to the fact that his eyes had been cut out and his throat had been violently slashed) and his heart cut out. The intestines were used to hang the corpse from a tree, but they snapped and the body was found with them simply wrapped around his neck. Blood was everywhere, the man had not died peacefully, there were signs of immediate struggle.

Chase nearly gagged when he saw the disgusting sight, this surely wasn't the work of the cult behind the previous killings. Chase's face went pale and then a sickly green.

"First DOA, hey Chase?" One of the Lafayette police officers shouted to him, snickering. Chase continued examining the crime scene, dismissing the jokes as childish teasing. It wasn't the first body he'd seen, but the most gruesome of them. He continued to restrain himself while he made mental notes of the crime scene. The mad was torn apart, the other victims were usually beaten before having their throats slashed. There was a throat slash, however it was much more brutal. The cut spanned only a portion of the throat, as it seemed to have been done in haste. In the other cases, the slash was slow and deliberate, covering most of the victim's throat.

The killing seemed more reminiscent of a killing by Isaac Kane, but Kane was the first to have been killed in the long slew of cult murders.

Chase pulled out a small notebook and quickly jotted down everything he noticed. He concluded that the murder was more of a way throw off the initial investigation. Suddenly realizing the situation he gasped and shouted loudly. "This was just a _distraction_! They're planning something much bigger than this!" Most of the police officers just laughed at him, and Chase clenched his teeth in anger. _Useless pricks _he thought angrily.

****************************************************************************************************************************** Chase sat up quietly in his bed within the small motel room was renting. The radio was on, and a woman named Loretta Brand was talking about the possibility of The Wyatt Family being involved with the murders. Chase doubted that The Wyatts were involved, he had researched them and they were a very peaceful people. He had attempted to meet with The Family, but they were very secretive. He turned up the radio when Brand announced that Bray Wyatt was on the show.

"Now Bray Wyatt, there are a lot of people who believe it is your... _family_ involved with these murders, how do you feel about this?" Bray Wyatt's response matched his voice, slow and eerie. He started with a light chuckle. "Loretta, my people are here to save you all. We have been sent by Sister Abigail to ensure that you are all prepared."

"Prepared for what?"  
"Prepared to follow the buzzards.. In 5000 years from now, people will still be talking about the things that Bray Wyatt did. In 5000 years from now, children will still be learning about me in school. 5000 years from now, everything won't be the same. They will arguing about me, man. They will arguing about "Did Bray Wyatt ever truly exist at all?" Am I just a fairytale? I'll assure you, man I am very, very real. To the People, man you still want to be afraid of me? And you should be, man. We all need something to be afraid of after all, right? But mother, tell your children not to walk my way. Tell your children not to hear my words, what they mean, what they say, mother."

Chase shifted in his seat, a realization dawning on him. Loretta began asking more questions, and Wyatt answered them with cryptic answers. It _was_ Wyatt who had sanctioned these murders. It made sense, he seemed peaceful but through listening Chase could hear the malice masked by his words. Wyatt was a teacher, he used his words to brainwash followers, like most cult leaders. But this was more than a cult, this was almost an army. This _"_family", they were the next Mansons. They were brainwashed into killing by the enigmatic and charismatic Bray Wyatt.

"Mr Wyatt we're running out of time" Loretta Brand said on the radio. "Is there one last thing you'd like to say?" Bray Wyatt chuckled softly and replied

"Is there anyone out there, is there anyone out there in this rotten world who would get their hands dirty for you the way that I will? No, man. Is there anyone out there in this world that will love you and accept you for who you are no matter where you been or what you've done the way that I will? No, man. Still, you want to be afraid of me but you shouldn't, 'cause I am an angel in the dirt. And if you want to find hell with me than I will show you, man, I will show you what hell is like."

Wyatt began to laugh but the audio was cut out by a song which began playing on the radio, its lyrics dark and twisted, and put Chase to sleep.

_Catching flies in his mouth  
Tasting freedom while he dares  
Then crawling back to the top of the stairs  
_

_He won't see the sun again for years to come  
He's broken out in love_

Like a cat without a care  
Roaming freely through the streets  
You could find him in amongst the pigeons in the square  


_But he won't see the sun again for years to come  
He's broken out in love..._


	6. Chapter 5

Aaron Chase's heart was pounding in his chest. He could barely see two feet in front of him, which gave him a sort of nervous excitement. He gripped the gun in his hand tightly, but didn't let his finger hit the trigger. He saw a small light coming from the back of the store. He walked towards it, his heart in his throat. As he got closer to the light, he continued to ponder what might be the source.

He got to the back of the mini mart, but the light had begun to die out. It was a small lantern, and it emitted only a small amount of light. Taking one hand off his gun he picked up the lantern and inspected it. From behind him he heard a soft singing. "Tiiiiime is on my side.." The voice called. Startled, Chase swung around and came face to face with a sheep head.

The lantern fell and Chase squeezed the trigger, but missed his mark. In the dim light Chase saw another man for a brief second, and suddenly two large men were holding him by the arms. He gasped for air, not realizing he had been holding it after hearing the singing. A shadowy figure picked up the lantern, and for the first time Chase saw Bray Wyatt.

Bray was a large man with an equally large beard. He was not intimidating, but his eyes read psychopath, which worried Chase greatly. The two large men had a firm grip on Chase, ensuring he went nowhere. "They never see me coming." Bray said softly, his voice warm and inviting, but with a violent undertone to it. Bray chuckled.

"All this is a riddle. Everything all around you is a riddle. Thus is the mystery of me, open to the world's interpretation.  
I've played with these fools like puppets. I shot 'em like glass when I'm through. It feels good ... really good. We're past the point of no return, aren't we? Haven't you seen it? 'cause I have. We're coming. I want you to do me a favor, go back and tell all these men that I'm here and this, everything, is all real. You tell them I said that. You can never, never hurt me, you hear that? You can never hurt me!  
They say we're coming ... but naaaah we've been here all along." Bray smiled, and the two men let Chase go. "Follow the buzzards. Hahahahaha..."

The lantern was blown out, and darkness consumed Aaron Chase. Then, he felt a sharp pain on his head before embracing the darkness and slipping into unconsciousness.


End file.
